


Everyone Loves a Trashy Romance

by Nneverlandd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, Next Generation, Next-Gen, Post - Deathly Hallows, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nneverlandd/pseuds/Nneverlandd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Weasley's biggest secret has quite literally fallen into Scorpius Malfoy's lap. She just so happens to be the author of Mora Munroe's romance column in the Hogwarts exclusive newspaper, Mischief Managed. Scorpius has promised to keep Rose's secret, only if she falls in love with him. And that's one thing Rose swore she would never do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Last First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving my first Rose/Scorpius fic a chance. I hope you enjoy! And if you decide to stick around let me know exactly how you feel in the comments below. Also, if you do actually like it you'll have to be patient with me for the next chapter. It is indeed coming. I'm just slow. It's hard juggling college, a social life, and writing. So bear with me. Anways, happy reading!

I roll over and am immediately affronted by blinding white sunlight. _Why are my curtains open?_ I could have sworn that I closed them before I finally went to sleep. I distinctly remember shutting them after I grew tired of reading my latest romance novel. I grab my pillow and bury my face with it, groaning loudly. I would have loved to float back into dreamland. I don’t remember the dream I was having but I know from the snippets I do remember it was particularly delicious. I close my eyes and brief glimpses tease my eyelids with visions of broom closets and white blond hair. _Wait, what?!_  I only know of one person with that particular hue of hair. _No, no, no, no, no, no. That is not okay, not in the slightest._ I ground my palms into my eyes trying to banish the offensive thoughts from my brain. There was this one time in fifth year in the library with that blond-haired smirk-faced git, but I’ve blamed that on total sleep deprivation and a possible love potion. I never attained the evidence to prove my theory true. I vowed to myself that, that would never ever ever happen again. I squirm in disgust and horror just thinking about it.

My alarm chooses then to rear its loud, annoying head. I smack it and stop the incessant buzzing noise. I sit up and stretch my arms high above my head, trying to shake the sleep out of my bones.Rolling my shoulders, I walk over to my vanity table and plop down in front of the mirror, frowning at my reflection. The summer sun had not been kind to my ivory skin no matter how much sunscreen I had slathered on. Hundreds of new freckles littered my face and shoulders, compared to the end of 6th year. My hair was a wild mass of ginger curls that not even the strongest combination of defrizzing and smoothing potions could tame. I run my hands through it trying to sustain some order but to no avail. I might as well be Merida from the muggle movie Brave. All I need is the bow and arrow and thick Scottish accent. My icy blue eyes stare back at me innocently like a wide-eyed fawn. I don’t look at all like an adult. My 17th birthday was last week, but I still resemble the same baby bird I always had. Being 5’0” also made it hard to believe that I was of age and a 7th year.

Today is my last first day ever at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I’m almost a full-fledged witch and ready to move into the adult wizarding world, and that is truly terrifying. I have no reason to be worried. I’m a model student, even if I do get in my fair share of trouble and have Outstandings in all of my subjects, I just have no clue what I want to do with my life and if it would be acceptable to apply myself in that particular field and that I would enjoy my time after I finish my education. No opportunity is barred for me. Being the only daughter of two-thirds of The Golden Trio, I have the entire world open for me. But the only thing I truly treasure is writing trashy romance novels. I’ve wanted to tell my family, but I know they’ll tell me I’m wasting my gifts as a brilliant witch, that I could apply my immense knowledge in any magical career of my choosing. If it wasn’t for the support of my cousins Roxxie, Albus, and Freddy, I would have never even attempted to write my own stories. We were joking one night about Roxxie’s horrible choices in men when they suggested I write her the perfect man, like out of one of my many novels I’m always reading. It turned out I had a real knack for creating fictional illicit affairs between muscular, hot-tempered men and busty, faint of heart women. So I haven’t stopped writing since. I even run a bi-weekly column in the underground newspaper _Magic and Mischief_ , a tell-all about the going on’s at Hogwarts. I use a pseudonym, Mora Munroe, but at least I’m exercising my passions. It’s quite popular with most of the girls around school and the feedback I get is mostly positive so it encourages me to stick with it. I just hope one day I can write professionally.

It doesn’t do me any good to sit and mope about it now. I move to open my closet and move along with my day. I change into a navy circle skirt and oversized creme sweater and lace up my tattered brown boots. I layer some mascara on my already dark, long lashes making them darker and longer. I stare into my mirror, blowing a stray curl off my face. _Well, that’s as good as it’s going to get, I’m afraid._

My dad pokes his head inside my room and grins his goofy, pearly white smile. “Rosie, dear, I was hoping you were still asleep. I wanted to wake you.” His eyes gleam with proud father tears.

“Dad, please don’t start with the waterworks. It’s only seventh year. It’s not like I’m getting married, or have won a Nobel Peace Prize, or cured dragon pox” He laughs, a round and full belly laugh.

“Of course it’s a big deal my little Rosie Posie.” He picks me up and swings me around like when I was little. “You’re a woman now. As much as I hate to admit.” He plants a kiss atop my head and places me gently on the ground. “I’m so proud of you, Rose, I really am.”

“Thank you, Daddy. I’m proud of me too,” I joke. “I’ll race you downstairs. I smell something delicious and Mum’s Going Away Breakfasts are always the absolute best.” He nods and takes off with a grin. I smirk and apparate to the kitchen with a snap of my fingers. Dad bursts in a few seconds later celebrating his supposed victory with a little dance.

I laugh at his childish antics. “Ah, Dad, I believe you’ve already forgotten that I’m an adult and can in fact, apparate.”

“But that’s cheating. ‘Mione tell her that’s cheating.” He stamps his foot like a boy who believes the world is unfair.

“Ronald Weasley, you are a grown man. Tell her yourself.” She giggles and plants a kiss on her husband’s cheek as she carries a plate piled high with almond pancakes, my favorite, to the table. “Now, eat up everyone. We’ll be off to King’s Crossing within the hour.” We all dig in, enjoying our last meal together as a family until Christmas.

 

\---------

The Hogwarts Express promptly pulls out of Platform 9 ¾ at 11:00 AM. The entire Potter-Weasley clan is crammed into one carriage waving madly and calling out to their parents, graduated siblings, friends, and extended family. I do try to resist the urge to make a fool of myself this year by calling out my goodbyes and well wishes, but of course, I’m not strong enough to resist the urge, and I, too, am mixed up in all the hubbub and excitement. I even got a little teary-eyed when it finally hits that this would be one of my last rides to Hogwarts. I look over and see the same glum look on Roxxie’s face, tears streaking her cheeks. Albus is wiping his eyes with his shirt sleeve while trying to play it off like his allergies are getting the best of him. Fred is calmly staring at his nails with his normal devil-may-care attitude. This isn’t his first go ‘round of 7th year though. He didn’t do very well last year, to put it kindly. He was too busy chasing girls, pulling pranks, and playing quidditch to worry about his N.E.W.T.s. Headmaster McGonagall graciously agreed to let him retake the year after the strong groveling of Uncle George. Even though Freddy is going to play quidditch and eventually take over Weasley Wizard Wheezes, George said he must graduate if he wishes to do either. I think he feels guilty he didn’t finish with his class, but at the time it was best for Uncle Fred and himself.

As we make our way through the Scottish countryside, most of the Potters and Weasleys file out of our car and make their way to carriages with their friends, leaving Albus, Freddy, Roxxie, and I to chatter about the year to come. It seems like just yesterday we were all in this same place for the first time, nervous and jittery and excited to start our own Hogwarts adventure, and now it’s coming to an end. I stare out the window as the green hills and shrubs roll by. Freddy’s voice pulls me out of my reverie.

“So, Rosie, write any more smut for your adoring legion of thirsty teenage fans?”

My face flushes a deep crimson. Now don’t get me wrong, I am not ashamed of what I write in the slightest, but I do get a tad bit embarrassed when asked to talk about it aloud and Freddy is fully aware of this. He just likes to watch me squirm.

“Erm… Actually, I have been working on a new series to debut at the start of term. It’s about this well-to-do society woman who falls in love with this captain who just so happens to lead a band of pirates. She dresses as a young sailor to get aboard his ship and….”

“No! Don’t say anymore!” Roxxie covers her ears with her hands. She’s shaking her kinky auburn curls furiously. “Spoilers, Rose! Spoilers! I want to read it as it comes out. I don’t want to know any major plot points before they happen.”

We all start laughing at Roxxie’s fangirling antics and the realization that I truly have a legion of thirsty teenagers, well at least one, when there’s a knock on the compartment door. I turn toward the sound and my eyes fall on the lanky 6’0” marble statue that makes up Scorpius Malfoy. His shaggy white blond hair falls across his eyes. He gingerly pushes it away with long, slender fingers. He stands draped against the doorframe with his ankles and arms crossed and his trademark smirk plastered across his angular jaw. If I hadn’t learned to contain my obvious appreciation for the physique that is Scorpius long ago, my jaw would be skimming the floor just as Roxxie’s is. It’s a normal reaction when around the Malfoy boy. Don’t let his gorgeous exterior fool you though. This wolf in sheep’s clothing has been ruffling my feathers since we were 11 years old, whether it be in academics, athletics, or pranking he always tries to out-do me in every aspect of life. I mean we don’t exactly hate each other but he tends to be quite the annoyance for me, and half way through 1st year I made a vow to myself that I would never fall for him, ever. Albeit, I was young and never stopped to think about how attractive he may be one day, but our rivalry, of sorts, has made keeping my promise quite easy.

I shift my eyes away from his long frame and gaze out the window, my cheeks becoming more like my namesake as I recall my dream from earlier.

“What’s all this ruckus about,” Scorpius drawls in his Scottish accent.

“Oh, Roxxie here was just telling us about how she almost got her hair singed off by a blast-ended skrewt while she doing her internship in magical creature care,” Freddy answers, recovering first from the giggles.

“Oh yes. It was quite a blast.” Roxxie rolls her eyes and twirls her hair around her finger.

We’ve all gotten really good at lying ever since I started writing. We have to be quick so we don’t slip and tell someone what we were actually talking about. Thankfully, we’ve never been caught, but it’s always a risk to talk about my secret hobby in public. It’s not that anything bad would come if my secret was to be found out. I just don’t want people to treat me differently if they do.  

“Mind if I sit and join you all then? My compartment is quite boring. I’ve grown tired of listening to stories about Slytherins proving how much money they have and what they’ve thrown it away on over the holiday. Plus, you’ve stolen my wittle Alby-Walby and I’ve just missed him so much.” Scorpius cooes in baby-spek at Albus and fluffs his already untidy hair.

The gang agrees and they fling themselves into idle chatter about summer break and some Italian broad that Scorpius was with most of the holiday. I pull my journal out of my carry-on and immerse myself into the land of seven seas, pirate ships, bar wenches, and stolen kisses on uncharted islands.

I had been writing uninterruptedly until I could feel eyes staring at me intently. I look up and lock glances with Scorpius. His molten grey eyes holding my gaze, vying for me to look away first. The corner of his lip quirks up when he realizes I will not back down from his unspoken challenge. His voice rises over the current conversation.

“Whotcha’ writing over there, Red?” He used that awful childhood nickname. I know he’s trying to get under my skin. He only ever calls me Red when he’s trying to start something with me.

I shrug, trying to appear nonchalant about it. “Just thoughts, lists, the usual type of things organized people write when preparing for a new term. Nothing special.”

“You looked awfully happy for someone writing lists,” he counters.

“I’m always happy when I know I’m already ahead of you, Malfoy. It’s just all part of my charm.” I blink rapidly, playing off of my big, doe eyes. The brat pack snickers in response.

“I have a feeling you’re hiding something, Weasley. I’ve always had this niggling feeling about you, and plan to find out what it is this year.”

“Go ahead and tire yourself out looking for something that’s not there. I’ll be too busy being better than you in everything like I have for the past six years.” I stick my tongue out at him, childishly and he laughs at my lackluster threat.

I stand up and sashay out of the compartment off to the loo and to find the trolley. I most definitely need some pumpkin pasties to make it through the rest of the train ride.

 

\---------

 

I pay the woman at the trolley, turn back toward my car and stuff an entire pasty in my mouth.

“That was the most ladylike thing I’ve ever seen, Weasley.” Scorpius smirks.

He’s leaning against the wall again, ankles and arms crossed. _Why does he always do that? Does he believe he looks cooler like that? Come on, who does that?_

I cover my mouth and try to swallow. It’s difficult but I manage to swallow the pasty with just a tiny bit of dignity left.

“I wasn’t aware you became a stalker over the summer. I heard they make quite good pay in Diagon Alley. Maybe you should check it out sometime. Like now, for example.” I’m trying to stare up at him to appear somewhat intimidating, but my extremely short stature makes it nearly impossible.

“Your insults never did come close to par.” He pats me on my head demeaningly. “I actually wanted to try something before I have to change into my robes.” Scorpius starts walking closer to me, resembling a predatory snake about to strike at a scared, little mouse.

I put my hands up as a shield to try to distance him from me. “Sss…scor...Scorpius, what in Merlin’s name do you think you’re doing?” I was now backed against the wall of the train with only six inches between Scorpius and myself. My hands were pressed against his supple chest, failing in their attempt to shield me. All the sounds of the train and the people had been sucked away and there was only the sound of my heartbeat.

He slowly places his hands on the wall, forming a cage around me. My clear, blue eyes are being held captive by his mercury, grey eyes and I make no attempt to escape. He leans down to whisper in my ear. His breath hot against my cheek.

“I’m going to kiss you. Push me away now if you don’t want me to,” he murmers huskily.

He waits a beat and when I make no sudden movements to stop him his lips caress mine softly, just the lightest touch at first. His hand slips from the wall to cradle my cheek. It’s like my brain is completely frozen but my body is working on a will of it’s own. I increase the pressure of our lips and he takes that as his cue to deepen our kiss. He probes my top lip with his tongue seeking entry to my mouth. I sigh into him as our mouths crash upon one another. My hands still on his chest, clinch around his white t-shirt. His other hands slip down to rest on the curve of my waist. Whatever space that was once between us has vanished. The kiss is becoming more frenzied as if we depend on each other to survive. I throw my head back as his mouth hungrily kisses it’s way down my neck. I’ve never heard myself make such satisfied little moans in all my life. It’s like I had donned one of my character’s skins and this was just some odd out of body experience.

And just like that my brain snapped back into working mode and I remembered where I was, who I was with, and what was going on. I unclinch Scorpius’ shirt and push him away. He’s breathing hard. Winded, like he’s been running. His smirk creeps on his face, making him look entirely too proud of myself. I slap my hands over my mouth in disbelief of what had just occurred. I’m sure I’m as red as my hair. _Merlin, what have I done. No, what has_ he _done._

He laughs and pushes a stray curl back behind my ear. I slap his hand away. “Why did you just do that.” I cry. I’m absolutely mortified I let him do that. It may have been the best kiss of my life, but it was also Malfoy.

“Because it was in your face,” he says, still smirking.

I groan, “No. Not the hair. I could care less about the hair. Why? Why did you kiss me?” I’m talking way too fast now but I can’t stop myself.

“Oh, that,” he shrugs, “ I don’t know. I just wanted to, I guess.” He smiles brightly at me. He has one of those smiles that could light your way in the dark, if need be. Or if you were to stare at it too long, it might blind you, much like the sun.

I’m just standing there dumbfounded at a total loss for words. A first for me, in fact. I lift my hand as if I’m going to say something and end up dropping it back down to my side again. I literally have no words. I just stare at him completely shocked to my core. I blink at him trying to communicate the thunderstorm of thoughts and emotions I have through the flutter of my eyelashes.

Well, I guess he doesn’t comprehend the meaning of blinks because he laughs one last time and turns to walk away. He calls over his shoulder, “See you around, Rose.” He gives me a weird little salute, as well.

I sink to the ground. My legs no longer able to support my weight. I touch my lips reveling in their slightly swollen state. _What in the actual world of fucks just happened?_ I bring my knees up to my chest trying to process the last ten or so minutes. I shake my head at the ridiculousness of it all. My pumpkin pasties lay on the floor beside me having been long forgotten. _Oh wait, that was the first time he’s ever called me Rose._


	2. This Year Has Taken Quite the Interesting Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've all enjoyed Chapter One and I thank you from the bottom of my heart to continue on with this chapter. Please let me know what you like and what you don't like in the reviews. Just remember I am new at this and have feelings so don't be too harsh. Anyways, please enjoy Chapter Two. And I hope to see you back for more.

The rest of the train ride had passed in a daze. I had made my way back to the car and no one had thought my prolonged absence was amiss. The rest of the gang chattered on excitedly about the upcoming quidditch year and how awful preparing for N.E.W.T.s was going to be, but I couldn’t shake the feeling of confusion and disbelief as is if someone had placed a mind muddling charm on me. I had even tried to immerse myself in my writing, but I found myself at an utter block when it came to my story, which was quite unlike me. I soon gave up and resumed my window gazing. Thankfully, this was quite like me. I’m usually seen as daydreaming and aloof, so my cousins were not at all aware of the strange tumbling feeling in my belly. _Damn that, Malfoy._

Dinner in The Great Hall was enough to shake me from my trance. Meeting old friends I had been missing over break and talking about their summers is a great cure for whatever my encounter with Scorpius had done to me. My heaping plate of mashed potatoes, roast quail, and glazed carrots also probably factors in.

Headmaster McGonagall stands to make a speech about the upcoming year, introduces professors new and old, has the prefects stand for an ovation, which I awkwardly curtsy for when my name is called. I tend to act a little funny when I have too much attention on me. Which is precisely why I write my Mora Munroe column secretly. McGonagall waits for the hall to fall into a somewhat hushed state. She clasps her frail, wrinkled hands before continuing her announcements.

“I am very pleased to introduce these next two students as your Head Boy and Head Girl: Albus Severus Potter of Slytherin and Sally Rowena Sparrow of Ravenclaw. Give these two students a big hand as the choice was a very difficult one.”

I jump up off the bench and almost fall over Freddy, who is seated next to me. I’m clapping and cheering and hollering Alby’s name. The entire Potter-Weasley clan is in an uproar in their conspicuous pride of their cousin. I knew he was a shoe-in for Head boy. Albus stands and gives a little wave. He’s not keen on mass attention either. That was always more of his brother James’ position. McGonagall then clears her throat trying to restore order.

“Ahem, if you’d all rein in your excitement, we could move on with the sorting. First years, please come forward.”

\----------

Later in the Gryffindor Common room, I’m curled up in my favorite overstuffed chair by the fire in flannel pajama pants and an old Holyhead Harpies t-shirt with Most Potente Potions open in my lap. I couldn’t be more content if I tried, and I’m very aware of how much I am rocking the Granger stereotype at the moment. Classes haven’t even started and I’m already studying.

“I can definitely see why your patronus is a cat. You look just like one at the moment,” Roxxie jokes as she falls into a heap at my feet. She’s still in her robes. She must have gotten stuck showing the first years to their dorms.

“If I was ever to master my animagus I would definitely be a cat. That sounds blissful actually,” I yawn and stretch further proving Roxxie right. My eyelids are getting surprisingly droopy for it only being a tad past ten.

“So I noticed something particularly odd at dinner tonight. If I’m right and I know I am, Scorpius Malfoy could not take his eyes off of you,” she smiles mischievously.

I sit up faster and straighter than I ever have and dump my textbook unceremoniously to the floor. “He was doing what now?” I sound breathless, guilty almost.

“Well, well. This just got more and more interesting. I knew there had to be some kind of story there, with you touching your lips the whole train ride. You should really try to hide when you’ve been snogging much better from me. I always know and don’t you forget it. Now spill. I want to know everything.” She eyes me hopefully. I’m not sure when Roxxie turned into a muggle teen movie stereotype, but this seems as good a time as any to tell her.

“Okay. I’ll tell, but this is definitely a conversation made for the Order of the Four Poster,” I agreed leaning over to collect my book. “And silencing charms are a must, and you have to promise on your life you won’t breathe a word of this to anyone.”

She crosses her heart and holds up four fingers, our old vow of secrecy. “If you’re holding this in your bed than this must be quite juicy. Oh, I’m so excited.” She jumps up and down clapping her hands like a child in a candy store.

I groan internally. I had hoped I could have taken this whole thing to my grave. I should have known that that would have been impossible with my family. I lead her to our dorm room and retell the whole thing, only leaving out how Malfoy happens to be the best kisser I’ve ever experienced. I finish the story with a sigh and wait on baited breath for Roxxie to say something, anything. She has stayed uncharacteristically silent through the entire thing.

She nibbles on her bottom lip and nods her head. “I don’t know why you’re so bummed out over the whole thing, kid. It was just a kiss, an incredibly hot kiss by any measure. It’s not like it means anything either. You know how boys and their hormones are. Well only last year I was running off with McLaggen any chance I got to shag in some broom closet or the astronomy tower, and I didn’t even like him all that much. He was in no way interesting at all. He was just a good shag. So don’t sweat it, babes. Hey, the memory could be useful for later,” she winks and waggles her fingers at me.

“Oh, Merlin, no,” I laugh and push her off my bed. “This Order of the Four Poster meeting is officially over.”  

Roxxie picks herself up off of the floor, laughing. She walks over to her wardrobe stripping out of her uniform. “Oh, honey. It’s not over until the virgin climaxes.”

“I’m not even a virgin,” I say giggling as I throw my pillow at her head. She gracefully dodges my feathery missile of choice and slips into a nightie

“I forgot about your four minutes with Lysander Scamander. I’m sure it was quite the beautifully awkward memory, but in all honesty, it doesn’t really count,” she slithers into bed and props her head up on her dainty, manicured hand, smiling cattily.

I blush at the memory. It wasn’t the worst way to lose your virginity, but it’s definitely not a memory I look back on proudly. It was awkward, and fumbling, and unpleasant feeling. I still can’t keep a straight face in the owlery because of it, but from what I’ve heard and read that’s pretty universal as first times go.

“It counts. It happened. Lysander and I may have only dated for five months, but I’ve known him my whole life. He made me feel safe, and he was very gentle,” I say defensively.

Roxxie blows her bangs out of her face, exasperated. “Safe is boring. You want fire and passion, much like your novels you read and your stories you write. You want to feel like your every nerve is abuzz with electricity. As if your body is vibrating. Merlin, I need to get laid as soon as possible. All this talk has made me positively randy. Wait, have you even came before,” she asks.

I swallow, not really wanting to admit the answer. “Well, no. Lysander seemed to finish rather quickly and was quite spent since it was his first time too.”

“So you’re telling me you’ve never even had an orgasm by yourself?” Her jaw is slack in disbelief.

“No.” My head shakes sadly. “I just feel so awkward with my fingers sliding around in there, and even with silencing charms I’m so afraid of getting caught and having to explain myself. I just feel so awkward.”

Roxxie laughs out loud. “You’re afraid of masturbating, yet you can write what you write. Oh, Rose, my dear, dear cousin. I’m afraid you’re missing out on a very terrific and mind-blowing part of life. And on that note I’m going off to sleep. Classes start tomorrow and I’m going to have to keep my strength up if I’m going to replace McLaggen. Goodnight, Rosie.”

She rolls over and not even five minutes later, I can hear her snoring softly. I try to do the same, but I can’t seem to shake what she said about fire and passion. My mind wanders back to the kiss with Scorpius. That most definitely counts as fiery and passionate, as much as I hate to admit. I lay there wracking my brain for any other moment that even rivals that one, and I honestly can’t think of another romantic instance in my life that could live up to the one I shared with Scorpius.

With a sigh, I roll over and bury my face in my pillows, chastising myself for even allowing my brain to even think such things. I have a vow to uphold after all, and I wasn’t going to let some silly kiss get in the way of that.

\--------

The next morning, I awaken early. I’m twisted in my sheets and my skin has a sweaty sheen to it. I’m panting, as well. The dream comes back like a vivid memory. I’m running down a corridor. No, I’m running with someone down a corridor. We duck behind a tall sconce and exchange a loving, passionate kiss. I open my eyes to see who this wonderful creature is, but when I look up we’re running again. Suddenly, we stop at two great, stone doors and slip inside. The doors close and we’re kissing again. This time we’re becoming more frenzied and fiery. My nerves are alive and singing at the sensation. We tumble into bed, not caring to part from each other. We tumble in the sheets. Our hands exploring each other freely. Finally, coming up for air, I catch his silver-grey eyes. They’re roaming across my face and chest, as if they’re looking for the perfect place to kiss next. His white blond hair tickles my cheeks and forehead. His lips descend on my neck and I moan out his name, “Scorpius.” And then all goes black.

_Okay, subconscious. That is quite enough out of you for the entirety of this year._ This is the second dream in two days of this kind and with that boy, no less. Of all the people I could be having saucy dreams about, it has to be him.

I sigh and swing my legs out of bed. My muggle alarm clock shines brightly in the darkness: 5:45 AM. No one is even stirring in the dorm room at this hour. I cast a soft Lumos with a twirl of my wand and decide it’s as good as time as any to start getting ready. I discard my night clothes in the hamper, reaching for a white blouse and uniform skirt. I’m just about to pull my grey cotton knee highs on, when I spot my garter belt and thigh highs my Aunt Fleur had given to me for my birthday, hanging out of my trunk. I _t is a new year. Maybe it is time to shake a few things up. Hell, they might even make me look a little taller._ Before I can question it anymore, I slide them on under my skirt and hook them in place. I knot my tie and throw on my robe, grabbing my leather satchel on the way out of the door.

The castle is eerie at this time. All the portraits are still snoozing in their frames and there’s not a soul wandering the halls. I make my way quickly to the Great Hall, hoping there’s someone there to ease my flustered thoughts.

Today must not be lucky day. The hall is only littered here and there with anxious first and second years too nervous to sleep and a few early birds that I’m not too acquainted with. I start to make my way to Gryffindor table, fully prepared to sit alone and read while I drink my tea and nibble on some toast, when I notice the boy who spent all last night running through my dreams. Scorpius is sitting alone at the Slytherin table, lazily stirring his tea and flipping through a newspaper. He looks so regal, yet relaxed. Two things that shouldn’t be pulled off together, he makes it appear effortless. And before I even know what’s come over me, I find myself striding over to his table. I take a place directly across from him. I shift uncomfortably, waiting for him to notice my presence, but it’s as if I’m wearing an invisibility cloak or something. He never even looks up from his paper.

I clear my throat softly. “Morning, Malfoy,” I say, trying to sound as casual as possible.

He drops his spoon, shocked. “Well, Weasley, if I had known you’d be transferring into Slytherin, I would have hightailed it to Ravenclaw.”

“Haha. Aren’t you ever the charmer.” I roll my eyes slightly. I guess things haven’t changed between us then.

“No, really. Rose, what are you doing over here,” he asks in all seriousness.

“You, know. I don’t quite have an answer for that myself,” I answer honestly. I tap my teacup with my wand and steaming hot tea starts to fill it. I add milk and sugar and sip it gingerly. “I must have been drawn by your animal magnetism.”

He laughs and actually dribbles a spot of tea down his front. He dabs at his sweater with a napkin. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever actually heard you make a joke, Red. You’re actually quite funny when you’re not trying to be a know-it-all bitch,” he smirks, a small dimple forming on the left side of his mouth.

“I am not a know-it-all bitch!” I slam my cup down on the oaken table, causing a great clattering sound. The already hushed hall silences at my sudden outburst. I sink lower on the bench seat, attempting to make myself smaller than I already am.

Scorpius lets out a loud chuckle which dissolves the silence. “I was only joking, Rose. I quite like when you act like a know-it-all bitch, just not so much when it’s aimed at me.”

My blood boils and my silver tongue is poised to attack. _I’ll show him how much of a bitch I can be_. I open my mouth to begin the assault when he pushes a plate towards me.

“Croissant?” He’s smiling, like a goofy bright-eyed puppy. In all the years I’ve known him I don’t think I’ve ever witnessed him look so youthful and normal. It’s shocking.

I reach out to take one at the same time he tries to hand me the croissant. Our hands brush and a zing of electricity zips up my entire arm, making me shudder. Our eyes are locked, neither of us saying a word.

We’re just staring at each other, our hands outstretched, when Albus walks up and plops down beside Scorpius, yawning. His arrival shakes us out of our trance, and Scorpius drops the roll into my hand.

“Morning, Scorpius. Oh. Hello, Rose. Funny seeing you here,” Albus says sluggishly.

“I said the same thing when she came strolling over,” Scorpius mumbles, his eyes boring into his teacup. He won’t even glance in my direction again.

“Well, whatever brought you here, I’m glad to have you. If you’ll excuse me though, I need to stuff my face if I’m going to make it through the day,” divulges Albus.

“That’s alright, Albus. You enjoy your breakfast. I was just going.” I hop up and sling my bag over my shoulder. “I’ll save you a seat in Charms, cousin.” With a last fleeting glance at Scorpius, who is still engrossed in his cup, I turn on my heel and exit the Great Hall. _Bloody hell, what’s gotten into him_?

\----------

The morning passes quickly and before I know it, I’m walking arm in arm with Roxxie and Freddy to Charms. We chat about our classes and trade gossip we’ve picked up here and there like how Amber Parkinson, supposedly, is pregnant and won’t be returning to school this year and how Moaning Myrtle caught two fifth year Hufflepuffs in one of the toilets having a go before class. There’s no telling if any of these rumors are ever true around here. I think the house elves like to make them up and have them spread like wildfire for their own amusement.

We walk into the classroom and break apart to find our respective desks. I take a seat next to Albus, who surprisingly has made it before me. He gives me a sheepish grin. I poke my tongue out at him in response and busy myself with preparing for class.

All of a sudden Albus grips my arm tightly, pointing and stuttering at some leggy blonde that just entered the room.

“Ow, Alby. Loosen up, will you? You’re leaving bruises.” I try to shake my arm out of his vise-like grip.

“Who is that beautiful veela-like goddess?” He’s practically drooling. His eyes are painted with stars and he looks like he wouldn’t even care if a Hippogriff walked into this room right this very moment and chose to sit on him.

“I’ll tell you what I know if you’ll let go of me,” I say in a sing-song voice.

His hand flies away immediately. His entire body stands at attention, craving any information I have for him. “Tell me everything you know!”

“All I know is she’s a Beauxbatons transfer and a Ravenclaw. And her name is either Keelie or Katy, I can’t remember which.”

“Oh look, she’s sitting by herself. I should go other there and introduce myself and make her feel welcome. You don’t mind, do you?” Before I can even open my mouth to reply, he’s gathered his things and is sliding into the seat next to the new transfer.

I forcefully cradle my chin in my hands, peering around the room for a comrade of any kind. All the tables are full and everyone is engrossed in conversations with their neighbor. I’m the only one with an open seat. _Oh well, more room for my books, I suppose_. I’m just about to place my satchel in the chair beside me when Scorpius comes strolling in, just about late as usual.

He glances about the room, looking for a place to sit. We lock eyes as he notices the empty chair beside me and smirks. _Merlin, I’d really like to hex that look right off of his face._

“Mind if I claim this seat? Of course you don’t, Red.” He sprawls in the chair, still smirking. He pulls his parchment and quill from his bag as Professor Xandra glides into the room. I’ve always admire her easy grace and her mastery of her wand. She’s made everything look like cake since first year.

“Okay, everyone. Eyes front. We have a lot to discuss and only an hour and a half to do so,” Xandra calls the class to attention. “First off, welcome back. I’m so pleased you’ve all decided to continue Charms in your N.E.W.T. level studies. This is going to be a very tough and demanding year, but it will be very rewarding, I’m sure. Secondly, I have decided that this year, since you all are such a talented bunch of witches and wizards, we are going to be starting a year long project. A project where, with the aid of a partner, you will create your very own spell. The most successful and useful spells will be demonstrated to the ministry and be published in spellbooks to come. And to shake things up a bit, your partner will be the student you are sharing a table with. No exceptions.”

My blood turns cold as I realize that means if I wish to succeed with this assignment I will have to spend a lot more time than I’m capable of with Malfoy. I slyly look at him out of the corner of my eye. He appears to be pleased with himself as his smirk has somehow become smirkier. _Oh, Professor, what have I done to be cursed with such a little ferret._

Scorpius leans over and whispers in my ear. “Well, well, Weasley. It seems we are going to be getting to know each other much better this term. I positively can’t wait.”

Involuntarily, a shiver travels down my spine. Flashes of last night’s dream dance across my eyelids. I shrug away from his closeness. My hair curtains around me, hiding the deep blush I’m sure is there, as I try to refocus on Professor Xandra’s lesson. I hear Scorpius give a low chuckle. _I’m not yours to laugh at, you stupid git_.

The class seems to drag on even though I’m entirely engrossed in the lecture. Xandra comes to a close and dismisses the class. I’m in such a rush to get away from Malfoy that my bag catches on the leg of the chair and it’s contents spill everywhere. I just stare up at ceiling, silently asking Merlin what else could go wrong with today. I kneel down and collect rolls of parchment, quills, and inkpots. I look up and notice Scorpius is also trying to retrieve the scattered items. _He’s being polite again, weird_. He picks up my leather-bound journal which contain my Mora Munroe stories. My eyes widen until they feel like they’re about to pop out of my skull. I just pray that he doesn’t open it. He’s smirking again. Why is he smirking again?

“Rose, you interest me more and more,” he chuckles. I follow his line of sight and notice his eyes are glued to my thighs. My skirt has ridden up while I’ve been crawling around on the floor. My garter belt and stockings are now very much visible. I quickly wrench my skirt back in place. “I had no idea you were the type of women to wear such scandalous underwear. That’s incredibly sexy.”

“They’re just tights,” I say, snatching my journal from his hands. “You don’t have to make it sound so dirty. It’s not like I’m the first girl you’ve ever seen in thigh highs,” I mumble.

“As girls go, you are the first in tights like those.” He stands up to his full height, towering over me. He hangs my bag on my shoulder. “I quite like it. Some man will be particularly happy to see you in those and nothing else one day.” His smirk returns to his face.

I flush a terrible shade of magenta. _How dare he talk to me like that and with all these people walking by? Who does he think he is?_ “Well, we both know that that man will never be you. So stop staring at me like it will be.”

He shrugs, laughing and turns to leave.

“Scorpius, wait,” I call. Running, I close the gap between us, not wanting to be overheard. “Why did you kiss me yesterday, on the train?”

His smirk turns into a boyish grin. “Because your lips told me to.”

I wrinkle my nose in response. What does that even mean? Again, I’m speechless in his presence. What about my lips would even give him that idea? My fingers find their way to my lips without my brain’s help.

Scorpius chuckles at my awkward reaction and taps my nose. “See you around, Rose.” And he disappears into the throng of students. _That is one strange, confusing boy._


	3. Tedious Writings and Teasings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, it’s been quite a while and I’m so very sorry for that. Class started back up and my work load this semester has been ridiculous. But have no fear, I have not forgotten my lovely Rose and Scorpius. I really hope that I’ll be able to write more and more for you guys and not fall of the face of the earth like I did. So please forgive me and enjoy this new chapter.

            My week seems to flow by without further incident. Classes are exactly as I’ve come to expect: lots of reading and lots of essays. My friends and family are just as they’ve always been, and I’ve managed to avoid Malfoy outside of class, aside from forced conversation during Charms over our project where we are getting absolutely nowhere, might I add.

            Anytime I’ve tried to bounce ideas off of him, none of his concepts were at all feasible or appropriate. They all included something of deviant nature and most made me turn an unsightly shade of red. Which in turn, would make his already smug face look like he was winning some sort of unspoken contest. I’m just glad to be rid of him for the weekend. His presence depletes far too much of my energy, and when I finally escape him I’m physically and mentally drained. Hopefully, I can make use of my free time and put some much needed time into my column before my editor has a fit. She’s already requested proofs of the next Mora Munroe story four times since we’ve been back at school, but I haven’t had any time to edit and polish them to my usual level of quality. I hate putting out lackluster work. I’m quite the perfectionist when it comes to my fiction.

            With all of this week’s homework completed, I can dedicate my entire afternoon to rewrites and revisions. Having changed out of my robes into something more appropriate for this unseasonably warm September, I make my way down to the lakeside to work on my newest story, _A Voyage to Desire_. I sprawl out on the grass with my journal and get lost in my world of swordfights, dashing pirates, and long, passionate kisses on moonlit clifftops. I’m just finishing a chapter where my heroine is sneaking out of the captain’s quarters after a little midnight rendevouz with her beloved, when I feel a feather-like touch leisurely making its way up the back of my bare leg. Already randy from writing the steamy scene between Jezebel and her King of Pirates, I lean into the soft caress as it trails across my upper thigh, stopping just short of the hem of my shorts. It feels so good I could purr, but then I remember myself and where I am and lurch away from the foreign touch. I swing around and see Malfoy sitting cross-legged next to me. He’s smiling, a real honest-to-goodness boyish grin, teeth and all. He’s as pleased as punch at my reaction.

            “Well, well. What could you have been writing that was so positively riveting to ensnare you like that? It most certainly is no Potions essay. You were practically laying on it. I couldn’t even read over your shoulder. You were so lost in your scribblings that you didn’t even hear my crude statement about how fantastically sexy your arse looks in those white shorts,” he chuckles.

            “First of all, Malfoy, what I’m writing is none of your business.  Second of all, you’re a liar. You didn’t say that. I would have heard you. And third of all…”

            “Au contraire, my red little fox,” he interrupts. “You certainly have not heard a single word I’ve said in the five minutes I’ve been sitting here beside you. I could have danced around naked in front of you and all would have taken notice, even the giant squid, but not you. You’re too busy with your nose permanently glued to that raggedy old journal to give anyone the time of day.”

            “Even if you were to dance naked on the grounds, I doubt anyone would be able to see a thing. I reckon for all the shite you talk your manhood has to be miniscule,” I stated matter-of-factly, brushing a stray curl behind my ear.

            “I’ll have you know…” he starts. I seem to have wounded him. Flustered, he smoothes his unruly hair back and attempts to recover his pride. “Weasley, Weasley, Weasley. If you wanted to see my cock all you had to do was ask. I take special care with virgins.”

            “If you must know, I’ll have to pass, seeing as how I’m not a virgin. You’ll have to find some other girl to disappoint with your unsatisfactory bed skills, I’m afraid.”

            “You’re not… But I could have sworn… When I asked around though…” he stutters. His train of thought totally derailed on this newfound information. “And for your information, I am a perfectly satisfactory shag. Some would go as far to say exemplary,” he snaps.

            Now I’m the one who’s smirking. “So you’ve been asking about me, have you?” I sidle up closer to him and bump my shoulder against him teasingly. I summon my inner Roxxie and arch my back ever so slightly to put my cleavage on display.

            His pale cheeks flush and he visibly swallows as he attempts to play it off. “Now why would I go and do a thing like that, Red? I don’t care if you’ve ever had sex. Or if you have, who you had sex with. Why would someone want to sleep with a know-it-all ginger like you?” His blush grows deeper as his eyes dip down to the opening of my shirt. His usual suave, collected tone of voice has vanished. His words huskily tumble out from his lips too quickly.

            I’ve never seen him like this: embarrassed and rushed with just a tinge of arousal. I quite like it. He looks human for once. My eyes keep meeting his lips without my cognitive permission. There’s one feral side of me that would love to taste those lips again. Another stronger and smarter side of me is trying to desperately to contain the wild, sex-crazed side of me. She is definitely not to be trusted with my bodily functions.

            I make a split second decision that may or may not be influenced by the sassy heroine’s mind I’ve resided in all afternoon. I splay my legs across his lap and encircle my arms around his neck. We are but a breath’s width apart.

            “You fancy me, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Admit it.”

            His eyes bounce from my neck, to my mouth, to my chest and back again. He licks his lips as if preparing for a three course meal and clears his throat. “I definitely wouldn’t mind the thought of you sleeping with me, and if I’m being completely honest with myself,” he winds his long arms around my waist possessively. “I’ve had a strong, strong attraction to you for quite some time now.” Any ounce of embarrassment that was once lingering in his voice has gone. Now every syllable has transformed into liquid honey. I’m tempted to dive head first. “And if you’re honest with yourself, Rose, you feel it too. I know you do. Earlier, your body was all but humming when I laid my hands on you.” To prove his point, he trails his fingertips down my face and neck. Involuntarily, I shiver.

            I pull myself even closer to him: our chests touching, our hearts beating the same erratic rhythm. “I will admit there is a certain attraction between the two of us Scorpius. I’ll even let you in on a little secret. There is a particularly large part of me that wants to snog you right now,” my voice breathes a husky whisper against his ear.

            He bites his lip, anticipating. “Then do it. Give in to temptation,” he chokes out. I feel his erection twitch under my legs and silent thrill zings throughout my body.

            I lightly brush my lips over his, reveling in the electricity that such a soft touch elicits to the lower region of my body. He fights to catch my lips between his to deepen the kiss, but I have all the control.

            A low throaty chuckle rolls out from my chest. “I won’t give you the satisfaction, Malfoy.” And before he can process what I’ve said, I’m leaping from his lap, grabbing my bag, and sashaying up the hill, leaving Scorpius very much in wanting. “Oh and Malfoy, I take back my minuscule comment. You shouldn’t get so excited when a pretty girl sits in your lap. They might get the wrong idea,” I add over my shoulder.

_Just because I promised myself I wouldn’t fall in love with him, doesn’t mean I don’t get to enjoy playing with him a little, right?_

 

\---------

            I spend the rest of the day in the Gryffindor common room curled up in the window seat with a novel. After my very eventful afternoon, I thought it best to try to cool off and relax with a little light reading. I really hope Malfoy had to have a cold shower or a wank or something after I left him. I know I could’ve used one. The whole situation felt empowering, yet unsatisfactory. The vixen in me really, really, really wanted to kiss him. Immersing myself in someone else’s torrid affair is the next best thing. As I read though, I’m finding it extremely difficult to focus. The characters in my mind keep taking on the shapes of Scorpius and me, and imagining the two of us tumbling around in the sheets with no layers of clothing between us much too distracting. _Oh, Merlin. What have I done to myself?_ I’m already having dreams about him, and now I can’t even enjoy one of my favorite pastimes without seeing his stupid face. It’s like I’ve awoken some insatiable beast inside me that only wants the taste of his flesh and can’t think of much else. I just need to distance myself from him as much as I can. It’s impossible to live like this. This is the only choice I have. As soon as I think this, I feel a small twinge in my chest. _Do I really want Malfoy out of my life?_ No, not really, if I’m being honest. I’m quite starting to enjoy his random popping-ups in my day to day routine. I lay my head atop my knees, exasperated, frustrated, and very confused.

            “Hey there, Cos.” Roxxie approaches and lightly kicks the window seat bringing me out of my reverie. “I’m heading to dinner. Wanna join me?” She holds out her hand, hopefully.

            “I might as well. I’m not getting anything accomplished here, besides having a certain Malfoy rot my brain.” I take her hand and we start off for the Great Hall.

            “Ah, so the rumors are true then,” she asks, her eyebrows raise inquisitively, getting lost in her fringe.

            My head snaps around to meet her eyes, panicked. “What rumors?”

            “You don’t know? The entire school is talking about how you were practically snogging Malfoy by the lake this afternoon.”

            “We were not, not really anyway! I did sit in his lap briefly, but there was no snogging of any kind, at all! Oh, no, no, no. What do you mean the whole school?” I practically yell at her, in full panic mode now. Were there other people at the lake? With me engrossed in writing and then Scorpius showing up, I have no recollection of anyone else there.

            “Quite a few people have come up to me and asked if anything was going on between you and Malfoy. You’ve caused quite the ruckus, my dear little Rosie. Of course, I didn’t tell them anything. What is said in the secrecy of the sacred Four Poster stays in the Four Poster.” She holds up four fingers, smiling innocently. “Oh, but I did hear that Alice Longbottom has been running off at the mouth. Spreading rumors that you two have been secret lovers for years now to anyone that will listen.”

            How could I be so naive? Of course, there would be someone at the lakeside that could have seen our far from innocent display. There’s only so many private places here at school, and the lake is definitely not one of them. I had felt extremely empowered when I left Malfoy on the bank, now I only felt embarrassed.

            We walk into the Great Hall and upon notice of my arrival, the whispers start. I hang my head trying to block out the swirling storm of gossip and make my way to the Gryffindor table. The majority of the Slytherin table is snickering and Malfoy is looking anything but comfortable. As soon as I take my place, the cousins attack with their rapid-fire onslaught of accusatory questions.

            I hear Freddy above them all. His words hurt me more than anyone’s. “Really, Rose? He’s a Malfoy! How could you kiss a Malfoy? I thought you hated him. Why wouldn’t you tell us? Or at least me? Why would you do it in a public place for all the world to see? Do you want the entire world to judge you? Think about Gramps and your dad! They’re going to be so disappointed in you!”

            Calmly, I stand up, taking deep breaths to prepare myself and to hopefully quell the tears that are sure to come. “If you would all kindly pipe the fuck down, I would be more than happy to answer your very nosey and quite accusatory AND hurtful questions.” I throw a pointed look at Freddy especially. “I can promise you that there is nothing going on between Malfoy and myself. We did not kiss today, not like you may think. I must have gotten a little too much sun and had a temporary lapse in judgment. Something you are all guilty of from time to time. I am your own flesh and blood, and if you ever have the audacity to treat me as you all just did, I will wish to be your family no longer.”

            They all stare me open-mouthed. Obviously, shocked at my exclamation. No one moves, let alone speaks. I raise my voice, knowing that the entire Great Hall can hear me. “And if anyone feels the need to spread lies about me for their own enjoyment,” my eyes lock with Alice at the Hufflepuff table. She’s had it out for me ever since I dated Lysander. I had no clue she even liked him. “Just don’t. It only makes you appear desperate and sad.”

             I leave the table hurriedly, craving the comfort and warmth of my duvet. I almost make it out of the Hall, when I see Malfoy jogging to meet me in the doorway. I keep moving, knowing I definitely do not want to cry in front of him, of all people.

             “Rose, stop!” I’m beginning to ascend the stairs when he gently grabs my wrist. “Wait, please.” His touch stops me in my tracks. If only he didn’t have this effect on me.

             I turn to face him. Standing a few steps above him finally let us see eye to eye. “What, Malfoy? What could you possibly say to better this situation in any way?” My eyes are red and stinging because of unshed tears. I need the privacy of my dorm room right now.

            “I just wanted to see if you were okay. Honest.” He raises his hands in front of him as to further prove his intentions.

            “Just don’t. Don’t be nice to me. It’ll make this all worse. Just be a jerk to me. It’s what I’ve come to expect.” I turn back the way I was heading and leave him for a second time today.

            He doesn’t follow but calls after me “Your arse still looks great, by the way.” I don’t need to look back to know he’s smirking. A small smirk of my own forms in response. _Thanks, Malfoy. That’s exactly what I needed to hear right now._

\--------

            I no longer feel the urge to cry so I head to the _Magic and Mischief_ office to drop off my chapter. The office is abuzz with journalists barking stories at self-writing quills and a few staff members clacking away on muggle computers trying to make deadlines.

            I’m watching everyone curiously when my editor spots me. “Oh thank, Merlin, Rose! I thought I was going to have to put out the first issue without a Mora column.”

            “Well she hasn’t let you down yet, has she?” I open my bag and start digging through it for my journal. My editor still doesn’t suspect it’s me who writes the stories. They just know that I’m the lackey who delivers it. Most of them believe that Roxanne actually writes it. Given her experience I’m sure she could, believe me. I stop rummaging when I come up empty. _This is not happening today_. I don’t think I can take one more thing going wrong. I pour the contents of the bag on the nearest desk. _It’s really not here_.

            Alarmed, I shriek at my editor, “I can’t find it.”

            She clearly is not sensing the gravity of the situation and looks at me like I’m crazy. “No need to panic, Rose. Just call it to you.”

            I whip out my wand, praying that it works. “ _Accio_ Mora’s journal.” I really hope no one has found it and read it, let alone figure out that it’s mine. I impatiently wait on my journal to fall into my hands. My heart quickens after a minute with no results.

            “Rose, I need that chapter. The first edition is meant to go out tomorrow morning. We are going to have some angry fangirls on our hands when they pay a few Knuts for a paper and they have no Mora Munroe original. That column is our number one selling point.”

            “I’m aware, Layla. I must have misplaced it after Mora gave it to me.” I’m chewing my nails, a bad habit I’ve had since I was small. This is just the icing on the cake after everything that’s happened today.

            “I don’t care how you make it happen, Rose, just make sure you do. We have deadlines, you know.”

            I turn to leave, now completely terrified at the sheer opportunities of what could have happened to my journal. I open the door and am greeted by a jittery paper airplane. It falls into my hands, and I unfold its paper wings and the enchantment stills. My eyes quickly pass over the scrawled words of the note. My knees go weak and my blood runs cold. I know exactly who this is addressed to. I crumple it in my fist. I won’t be needing to read it again. The words are permanently burned to my eyelids. It’s my worst nightmare come true.

I have your journal.

I have also read your journal.

            If you wish for me to keep your secret, you will meet me in the astronomy tower tonight.

I’ll be seeing you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was everything you’ve been waiting for. If it was, please tell me. If it wasn’t, please tell me. I look forward to hearing what you all think. In the meantime, I’ll be hard at work on Chapter 4.


	4. Dirty Little Secrets

Chapter 4: Dirty Little Secrets

I race through corridors, pushing my way through couples taking leisurely strolls around the castle and groups of friends hanging around the halls. I’m driven by sheer adrenaline. I’m pushing my body to it’s absolute limit in order to make it to the tower. How could I have been so blatantly careless with my journal? This is the one thing that I never wanted to get out. I don’t want to be treated differently because of my writing, and I know they will. I’m already treated differently because of who my parents are, and I really just want to be Rose Weasley. I don’t want to have to be Mora Munroe all of the time, and if this gets out, I’ll have to, or risk disappointing all of her readers. I really don’t want to have to do that. It would break my heart to be a disappointment. I have no other choice than to get it back.

I reach the bottom of the towering spiral staircase. I begin the long ascent to the Astronomy classroom. I could easily turn around and pretend I never received the letter, but that’s not really an option. I’m sure Mum, Dad, or Uncle Harry never gave into demands, but I realized long ago that I’ll never be as brave as they were at my age. I’ll just have to face whoever it is and hope that I can persuade them to keep my secret.

I trail my fingers against, the cool, hard stone to steady my still galloping heart as I near the classroom entrance. The room is dark and empty. I pull my wand out and cast a Lumos so I don’t walk into a desk or anything else lurking in the dark. I walk out to check the observation deck for my perpetrator, but that’s empty too. I’ll guess I’ll just sit and wait. I stare off into the dark and find myself nodding off. _Whoever this prick is better hurry up._ There on the Astronomy room floor, I somehow fall asleep.

The sound of footsteps has me leaping awake. I feel like I’ve only been out for five minutes, but the position of the shadows tells me that it’s been quite longer than that. I have my wand brandished in front of me, poised at the ready. I see a shape approaching me from the darkness, but they stop just short of my small puddle of light, making it impossible to identify them.

“Show yourself, you coward. I’ve had just about enough ridiculousness today to last me a lifetime,” I yell out into the blackness.

The figure doesn’t reply, but takes a few steps forward until its face is illuminated. I almost drop my wand I’m so angry.

“YOU,” I growl. The lanky boy just shrugs and smirks. His smug devil-may-care gesture sends me over the edge. I leap into him, crashing into his hard, chiseled chest. My fists are flying, beating his pectorals and abdomen, but not making any kind of an impact. I’m just too weak and he’s much too strong.

He gently grips my shoulders and pushes me away. I’m still attempting to throw punches but catching nothing but air in my wake. He continues to hold me back and starts to laugh, a round, full-belly laugh, as if I’m the most hilarious thing in the entire world, which only further infuriates me. I break free of his grip and aim my wand directly at his Adam’s apple.

“Don’t you dare laugh at me, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. How dare you steal my journal? When did you even find the time…” I’m cut off by Scorpius placing his long index finger on my lips. He’s still shaking with laughter.

“Oh, Weasley, I do not mean to laugh. It’s just you fight like a hamster. It was literally the cutest thing I’ve ever witnessed in all my existence.” He’s wiping tears from his eyes.

I back away from the reach of his hand. I don’t like the way his touch affects me and I need to keep my wits about me in this moment. “It was in no way meant to be cute. I meant to crush your stupid bones with my fists.” I’m still fuming.

At that he breaks into another fit of giggles. “Rose, do you not realize I’m well over a foot taller than you and have at least four stones of muscle on you. Did you really believe you could hurt me through sheer willpower and rage?”

I just stare at him sullenly, knowing no matter what I say he’ll just laugh again. With a defeated sigh, I perch myself on a desk nearby. I’m suddenly exhausted, every bone and muscle in my body sags with tiredness. It’s all I can do to hold my hand out to Malfoy.

“Just give me back my journal, you white-haired loon.”

He smirks and drops himself down on the desk beside me. Our thighs touch and I quickly scoot away, making space between us.   
“Oh, so it’s okay to be all over me in public, but in private your leg can’t even touch mine. I believe that is called mixed signals, Little Red.” He grins and closes the gap between us.

“Malfoy, I don’t have the energy to fight with you right now. Today has been the longest day of my life. Just give me back my journal right now, or Merlin, help me, I will jinx your face off, and don’t call me Red. I’ve only told you that about a million times.” That didn’t even sound close to convincing with how sluggish I sound.

He hops off the desk and stands in front of me. “Don’t you worry, Weasley. You’ll get your precious journal back, but first I have some demands.” He swishes his wand and a small roll of parchment falls into his hand. “Ahem, Demand Number One: I will give your journal back if you agree to write a story, much like the stories I’ve read in your little book, about you and I. It will be a private story, never to be published. It will be for my eyes and my eyes, only. You will be given three months to complete the story and if you fail to comply I will have to punish you in whatever way I see fit.” He smirks coyly and glances at me from over his list.

My mouth is gaping in disbelief. _He can’t be serious_.

“But wait there’s more,” he exclaims like some kind of hokey salesmen. “Demand Number Two: You owe me one dance at some point this year, and I can collect this at anytime, anyplace. There doesn’t even to be music. Finally, Demand Number Three: In order for me to keep your secret a secret, you have to me fall in love with me. It doesn’t have to be today, or even tomorrow, but by the last day of term you have to tell me you love me and mean it.”

I let out a short, choked laugh. “You’re sodding joking right? Two of those are possible, even if the first one makes me a bit queasy, but that third one is never, ever going to happen.”

“These are my demands, Rose. Take them or leave them, and I believe it is in your best interest to agree. Wouldn’t want Daddy Dearest finding out his baby girl is far from innocent, would we?” His voice drops low and he sidles up to me seductively, placing his hands atop my thighs.

“You know, Scorpius, I was really beginning to think you were a pretty decent person.” I lean into him and whisper in his ear. “It turns out you’re even worse than I originally thought.”

His hands travel up to my hips slow and sensually. He licks his lips and his cocky smirk slides into place. _Merlin, he’s really laying the charm on thick._ “We’ve both already admitted that we’re attracted to one another. I don’t see why you’re so appalled to try this out and see where this goes.”

“Wait, is the great womanizer, Scorpius Malfoy, asking me, the dorky Rose Weasley, to be in a relationship?” I lean away from his touch, flabbergasted by the idea of such a thing.

He shrugs. “Not exactly. I’m just saying we have chemistry. You and I both feel it. I just think we should entertain this idea between us.”

I push him back to put some space between our bodies. “That sounds an awful like friends who mess around, Malfoy. You really think I’m the type of girl who would agree to an arrangement like that? First, you want me to fall in love with you, and now, you want me to fuck you. Well, who’s throwing mix signals now?”

“No one said anything about fucking, Red. You drew that conclusion on your own, but if you ever do want to have sex I would be more than happy to oblige.” He raises his eyebrows suggestively.

“Why would I ever have sex with a smirky, little thief like you?”

He starts laughing again. “Rose, you left your journal by the lake. I’m sorry you were too busy giggling and doing that hypnotizing hip thing to notice your own mistake. I have to admit, it was a wonderful read in my current state though. I especially liked this part,” He waves his wand and my journal falls open in his hand. He begins to read from it. “There I was naked in the captain’s quarters, waiting for my dashing pirate prince to return. My body ached for his touch. My hands caressed my stomach and my breasts just as my lover had done only moments ago. I relished in the way his white blond hair had tickled my inner thigh as his beautiful mouth made it’s way to taste the nectars of my womanhood.” He somehow has leaned back into my personal space as he read.

I squirm in place. Him reading my writings was extremely erotic. His voice was laced with honey and velvet, and even as mad I was at Malfoy, I couldn’t deny that I was extremely affected by the display.

“It’s strange. Very strange indeed,” His voice is husky and his mouth is dangerously close to my neck. “Your heroine’s lover’s description sounds an awful lot like someone I know very well.”

“What are you talking about?” It’s like I’m in a daze and can barely form coherent thoughts. As if his voice is infused with Amortentia, I’m under his spell. I can only focus on what his dreamy lips would feel like on my neck and how delicious it would be to be enveloped in his boyish scent of wood, coffee, and subtle honey.

“Rose, your pirate sounds exactly like me: charming, dangerously handsome, incredibly snarky, exudes sex. Don’t tell me you hadn’t made these connections? Merlin, he’s tall, has shaggy white hair, and smirks all the time.”

For the love of pumpkin pasties and butterbeer, even my subconscious is against me. I had really not realized that my character had taken on the shape of Scorpius. How dare he invade the private recesses of my mind. I jump off the desk, pushing Malfoy away with my small frame. I need space and fresh air. His touch and closeness causes my brain to cease all functioning and I need to shake off the syrupy feel my body has taken on while listening to him read.

I walk across the room and out onto the observation desk. I lean against the guardrail and stare at the vastness of the night sky. I’ve been so blind to this obvious truth. All I wanted was a memorable year of friends, fun, and writing, and so far Scorpius has infected everything I do this year with his constant presence in reality or in my brain, and now I have to agree to his ludicrous demands or risk the very clear distinction I’ve built between myself and Mora these past few years. I need time to think, to mull it all over, but he wants an answer now, though.

I hear Scorpius’ footsteps approaching. “Don’t come any closer, please. I can’t focus when you touch me and I’m trying to figure out what the hell I’m going to do about you.” I don’t bother facing him and continue staring at the stars.

“Just agree and I swear I will never breathe a word of it to anyone.” He continues getting closer.

“This has got to be blackmail or coercion or something. You can’t force someone to fall in love with you while dangling this threat over their head and still call it love. It doesn’t work that way. It never ends well. I may have never been in love, but I’ve read enough of it to know better.”

Scorpius comes to a halt behind me. “Rose, would you please turn around? I promise to be a good boy and not touch you. I need to tell you something, and I’d rather be speaking to your face than the back of your head.”

I turn slowly. My curiosity getting the better of me. I don’t meet his eyes, choosing to stare at the toes of my worn Chuck Taylor’s.  
“I like you, Rose Weasley. I have for a long time, probably since I was 12 or so. I just never knew how to show you and I guess I still really don’t. Seeing as how I just kiss you and run away like a little girl or say something very suggestive and hope that you’ll get the hint, or perhaps, take me up on what ever deviant thing I’ve offered, but now, I’m telling you I like you. I really like you, Rose, and I’m not trying to force you into anything. I couldn’t do that to you. I respect you too much, even if I am terrible at showing you. All I’m asking is for you to try. Try to see me the way I see you. I know it’ll be hard for you after all the teasing and shitty things I’ve said whilst joking to you, but just agree to try and I promise that your dirty little secret will be safe with me. Just please try.”

Merlin, I did not see this coming, not in a million years. I’m struck speechless. This must be a prank. At any minute, the entire Slytherin class is going to jump out of the shadows and start laughing and saying things like “Jokes on you, Weasley,” and “Silly, Weasley, for a second you actually thought Scorpius could like someone like you.” But it doesn’t happen. He’s actually sincere. I don’t know if I can actually let myself believe it.

Scorpius is standing there looking incredibly self-conscious. “Please say something. Anything. Laugh in my face if you have to. Just say something. I can’t stand the silence. I honestly may explode from the suspense.” He’s practically begging.

I take a deep breath. “I honestly don’t know what to think. I just hope this isn’t some elaborate joke or something. If so, that’s incredibly cruel, even for you, Scorpius.”

“It’s not a joke. I swear to you, Rose. I’m not asking you to be my girlfriend, or at least, not today. I just want you to try to like me too,” He takes my small hands into his. “All I’m asking is for you to try and just take a chance on me. Nothing more.”

I nod, considering it for a moment. He looks so sincere and vulnerable. I’ve never seen Scorpius look like this in the seven years I’ve known him. His grey eyes are shining and so full of hope. What’s the harm in trying to be friendly? A menacing voice answer’s back in my head, “Only your dignity and perhaps your heart.” _Well, you’re not wrong._

My mouth functions of its own accord before my brain can second-guess itself. “Okay. Alright. Why not.”

“Wait, really?” Scorpius’ face lights up like a Christmas tree.

“Yes, really. I’ll try.” My feet leave the ground as Scorpius picks me up and swings me around like a little kid.

“This went much better than I expected.” He places me gently back on the floor, still hugging me to his chest. “I honestly thought you would start hitting me again or curse me into next week, and in all honesty, I didn’t really plan on telling you all that. It just came out, but I’m glad I did. I feel somewhat lighter now that you know my dirty little secret.” He nuzzles his face in my hair.

“Scorpius, I have one stipulation to all this. For right now, I really just would like to try being friends,” I say into his chest.

He pulls back looking a tad bit hurt. “Alright, I can agree to that, but can I at least kiss you?”

I smile. “You’re insatiable. I don’t know what kind of friends you have, but I don’t go around snogging my friends. I’d really just like my journal back and to go to sleep because I’m about two minutes away from falling asleep in your arms.”

“I see nothing wrong with that.” He wraps his arms tighter around the small of my back.

“I’m serious, Scorp,” I say laughing. “I’m dead on my feet.”

“Fine, if you insist.” He conjures my journal and places it in my hands. “I’ll even walk you back to your common room.”

He takes my hand and we walk back in happy silence to the Gryffindor Common Room. I can’t help but to notice that this is an entirely different mood than my mad dash through these same corridors only a short time ago. Who would have ever thought that I would agree to be friends with Scorpius Malfoy, let alone be walking hand in hand with him through the halls? _Not me, that’s who._

I pause in front of the portrait hole, not entirely sure how to say goodbye. I’m just looking down at our entwined fingers.

“Rose, this is the part where we say goodnight.” He squeezes my hand.

“Oh, is it?” I yawn. “Well, goodnight, Malfoy.”

“We can’t go back to surnames, Red. You just gave me a cute nickname not even ten minutes ago.”

“Fine, goodnight, Scorp. Sleep tight, don’t let the pixies bite.” I stretch up on my tiptoes and place a quick kiss on his cheek and turn to disappear through the portrait.

“I thought friends don’t kiss friends,” he laughs.

I shoot him a coy smile over my shoulder. “I guess I changed my mind.”

“Goodnight, Rose.”

I climb through the portrait hole and it swings shut behind me. I lean against the wall and sigh. _Oh, Merlin. What have I gotten myself into now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My, my. I somehow have seemed to get two chapters in the same month. Go me! I really hope you all enjoyed it though. I'm sorry Albus, Roxxie, Freddy, and the rest of the gang couldn't join us this time but I'm sure we'll them again next time. I felt Rose and Scorp had some things they alone needed to work some things out on their own. Anyways, let me know what you think: what you liked, what you didn't like, the whole shebang. See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5: Brilliant Ideas and Awkward Conversations

Chapter 5: Brilliant Ideas and Awkward Conversations

I awaken from a surprisingly dreamless sleep. The seventh year girl’s dorm is eerily quiet. There’s no usual morning sounds of rustling or light snoring that usually accompanies a week day morning. It feels strange for some reason. I stare off lazily into the beam of sunlight that infiltrates my drapes around my bed: watching the dust motes dance in the soft white morning. My brain idles still trying to wake up, and then like a flood, the events of yesterday hit me: Scorpius by the lake, the confrontation of my family, my journal going missing, then Scorpius’ blackmail turning into more of a confession, and me agreeing to be more friendly with him. It’s an awful lot to take in this early in the morning. _Wait, what time is it even?_ I roll over and check my muggle alarm clock. The harsh red lights must be mistaken. There’s no way it’s already 10:30. I’ve already missed an entire class and then some. _Why didn’t Roxxie wake me?_ She’ll be hearing about this later, I can assure her.

I jump out of bed and nearly entangle myself in my sheets and drapery. I maintain my balance and begin tearing off my nightclothes while frantically searching for a clean uniform. My panicked hands find a skirt and button up polo and throw them on. I drape a tie around my neck, not bothering to tie it. I’ll do it on the way. I can’t find a pair of tights anywhere though. The House Elves may be using them as slingshots again. All I can come up with is those offensive black thigh highs that I know Malfoy will make some lude comment about if he sees them, but I’m at a loss today, desperate times and all. I slip them on and tie a bandana in my unruly curls that will have to go untamed today. I grab my bag and take off full out sprinting for the Charms classroom.

The door bangs open and the entire class turns around surprised by my loud intrusion. My already flushed face deepens as I make my way to my seat.

“Miss Weasley, the next time you’re late to my class and cause such a ruckus, it’ll be a detention for you. I’m sure I don’t need to remind you what time this class starts.” Professor Xandra stares down her nose at me.

“I apologize, Professor. It won’t happen again,” I mumble as I slide into my seat next to Malfoy. I cover my face with my hands attempting to cover the blushing mess that is my complexion. I can feel his eyes on me and I peek through my fingers at him to see what he’s staring at. He’s smirking and his eyes are very focused on my legs. I look down and my entire right upper thigh is exposed, garter and all. I yank my skirt back into place and lay my head on the table, more embarrassed than before. I, again, peek at him from under my arm and I can tell he’s holding in a chuckle and the cartilage of his ears are tinged pink. I almost giggle at the sight of him.

I pull out my parchment, quills, and books and attempt to focus on Xandra’s lecture. From the corner of my eye, I see Malfoy glance at me as he scrawls his notes, but I can’t look at him. I fear my face will be permanently scarlet if I do.  

I doodle on my notes as Xandra lectures on about the importance of channeling your magic before attempting silent charms, something I’m quite skilled at, when a foreign handwriting invades my parchment. I sit up startled, and read the sharp, slanted letters.

“Forgive me if I’m mistaken, but I believe you keep wearing those so-called tights just for me.” My head whips toward Malfoy and he’s just staring at me with the most mischievous grin on his face and just nods to the parchment.

“You are indeed mistaken if you think I will ever wear these for you, as I’ve told you before. If you must know, I overslept and these were the only tights I could find in such a short time.” I scribble in my loopy handwriting. The ink slowly disappears from my parchment and reappears on his. _What peculiar magic._

“If you were already late, why didn’t you just take the time to look more put together? You look positively ravished, like you fell asleep in some bloke’s bed and ran for class. I’m not complaining. I’m just a little jealous it wasn’t me.” His handwriting is distinguishably masculine and strong looking. There’s no doubt that it screams Scorpius.

My mouth falls open. “Well, if that were to happen, it would be none of your concern.”

He lets out a low chuckle that I felt more than heard. He had somehow inched extremely close to me during the lesson. Our thighs are almost touching. “What if I were to make it my business?”

“If that were the case I don’t think I’d be in another bloke’s bed, would I?” I write back sassily.

He doesn’t reply again and I go back to taking notes. Scorpius is still wearing that grin that says he’s up to something.

Near the end of class, I find out what it is he’s planning. His hand slides atop my thigh and my skin, even through the tights, feels like it’s on fire. I’ve never experienced such a pleasurable touch in all my short life. The warmth of his hand seems to feel up every nook and cranny of my petite body. He starts making small circles with his thumb causing my breath to catch. I would love to melt into his touch or climb into his lap and rub myself on him much like a kitten that wants to be pet by its owner. I can’t decide which would give me more satisfaction in this moment.

I grip my quill tightly and manage to write out, “Friends. Remember, Scorpy? Friends don’t touch friends this way. Especially not in class.”

Casually he replies, “This friendship thing has too many rules. This isn’t the dark ages, Rose. Lines will blur, eventually.” His hand falls away from my thigh and I’m left shockingly cold.

“I can’t deny that it felt nice though.” I scribble before I have a chance to think about it.

His smirk creeps back on his face. Malfoy - 1, Rose - 0.

Xandra dismisses class, but not without reminding us that we should be continuously working on our Charms Final Project. I look toward Scorpius and screw up my face and stick out my tongue. He cracks up and nearly trips over his bag.

I hide my giggle behind my hand and shoulder my leather bag. “Hey, Scorpius. Walk with me to the Great Hall, will you?”

His face lights up and he stumbles over his own feet to catch up with me. “Who would have thought that THE Rose Weasley, Aloof Princess of these Hallowed Halls, could make such a grotesquely funny face and ask such a plebeian as myself to walk her to lunch?”

“Haha. Very funny,” I roll my eyes. “I just wanted to ask you about that cool charm you did on the parchment. What book did you learn it from? I could have sworn I’ve read every publication having anything to do with Charms. I’ve never seen it before. It’s incredible.”

"Oh, that old thing?" He waves his hand dismissively, like it's no big deal. "I developed that back in fifth year, when Albus showed me some old map."

I grab his arm and wrench him into the nearest side corridor. "Albus showed you the Marauder's Map? I've been begging him to let me borrow it for years."

"You know if you wanted to get me alone all you had to do was ask, Rose. You didn't have to almost rip my arm off," he chuckles, rubbing the tender spot in his forearm.

"Focus, Scorpius," I grab his face with both hands. "Albus. Has. Shown. You. The. Map. Yes or no?" I speak very slowly trying to emphasize the seriousness of the situation.

He lays his forehead on mine, grinning stupidly. "Yes, he's showed me the so-called Marauder's Map. What's the big deal?" He brushes a stray curl of mine behind my ear.

I jump back, lightly batting his hands away from me. "This is no time for flirting. This is important. That map is one of the greatest works of magic ever performed by Hogwarts alumni and it has given me a brilliant idea for our Charms project." My eyes shine brightly at the prospect that we could be on the brink of the greatest breakthrough of magical communication since floo powder phoning.

"So you finally admit that you're flirting with me?" He draws his eyebrows in seductively, smirking like always.

I slap his arm playfully. "I've already told you there is no time for that. Tell me everything about your development of your note trick thingy and how it has anything to do with the map."

"Well, this will take a while so this conversation is better suited over a meal, and as much as I enjoy your company, Rose, I'm not missing lunch to nerd out with you. Come along, I'm starved." He pulls me gently by the wrist to the Great Hall.

We find two seats near the end of the Slytherin table and settle down into an amiable conversation. He explains to me how after he and Albus used the map one night to sneak into the kitchens for a midnight snack, he became very intrigued on how the map worked and spent many nights after attempting to figure out its secrets. After countless attempts at charming parchments to display messages, he had an epiphany. The key was never the parchment or the ink, it was always the quill. Without the quill, the other two items were useless. Scorpius spent many months developing the quill. He studied the magic of self-writing quills and combined it with the secrets of the map, which he refused to tell me (something about how if I was so clever it should be obvious to me how the magic of the map worked), but those two items alone were not enough for the quill to function. The quill could only be made from the feather of a freshly regenerated phoenix which then had to be soaked in unicorn tears, which makes it an extremely expensive prototype. Scorpius has been trying for the past two years to expand the quill’s range for writing notes but, has had no such luck. It only works within a few feet of the the original written message.

“Scorpius, do you realize how brilliant that is? You developed this world-altering invention at only 15. You’re a bloody genius!” I’m so excited at the chance to be a part of something so phenomenal that I’m practically bouncing on the bench seat.

He flushes at my praise and pushes food around with his fork. “Rose, it’s really not that big of a deal. It only works in close range. I can’t make it work the way I know you’re thinking. I’ve really tried. I’ve tried for so long.”

He looks so unsure of himself. I just want to help him and make him smile again. Mopey Scorpius is not one I like to see. My heart hurts for him. I place my hand delicately on his arm and soften my voice. “Hey,” He looks up slowly and meets my eyes. “We can figure this out together. We’re the top students in our year. If anyone can do it, it’s me and you. Besides, this seems like a much better idea than your self-pleasuring charm. Also, I feel much more comfortable putting my name on a project like this than any of your lude ideas, and this would actually be an attribute to the entire wizard community.”

“But you gotta admit people would come for days to learn the ways of my charm.” The smile returns to his face and the arrogant light returns to his silvery-grey eyes.

“On that note,” I stand up to leave. “I have to get to Potions. We’ll talk more about this later: the message system not the pleasuring charm,” I add, clarifying.

He laughs and gives me a little wave. “See you around, Rose.”

I can’t help but to notice that there are quite a few pairs of eyes on me as I get up to leave. With rumors still flying about what happened at the lake and me sitting with Scorpius at lunch, there’s no telling what they believe is actually going on. In my defense, I’m completely innocent today. We were only talking about our project anyways. It’s all completely innocent. I swear. At least I think it is. The lines are becoming more and more blurry with that one.

I’m leaving Potions when I spot Alice in the corridor. She’s chattering with some of her Hufflepuff girlfriends. I’m going to keep walking when I hear a pairing of familiar names and my blood begins to boil.

“I heard Rose and Scorpius are shagging. They’ve totally been keeping it a secret since the end of the fifth year. Of course, that’s the reason why she and Lysander didn’t work out. She was cheating on him the entire time, the absolute slag."

   Her gaggle of friends giggle and sneer at me as I'm stomping over to them. "Excuse me!? I don't know what the bloody hell you think you're talking about but you honestly know nothing of what's going on between Scorpius and I. You may have been a good friend of mine when Scamander and I were dating, but now you're spreading nothing but cruel lies and rumors about me, and honestly I’ve had it with your “superior-than-thou attitude."

 She looks flabbergasted that I actually even approached her, let alone yell at her. "Why would I ever spread rumors about you, Weasley? We used to be such good friends. You said so yourself." She twirls her chocolate brown hair around her pointer finger, feigning innocence.

   "Bullshit, Alice! I just heard you as I walked by. In fact, you wanted me to hear you." I'm so angry I could hit her and not even care, but I know Mum, Dad, and Uncle Harry would be extremely disappointed with me. We've known each other since birth. She's practically family and you can't go around beating up your family. Even if they really, really deserve it, like right now, for instance. I can't let my temper get the best of me.

Alice takes a step towards me. "You know, Rose, it's not all lies and rumors when it's actually true. You two are always alone together and you act like the rest of the school doesn't even notice. But I do! I notice, and I'm tired of standing idly by and watching as you flirt in your oh-so-innocent way with every boy in school. I'm going to expose you for what you really are: a Class-A slag." Her index finger pokes me in the chest with the last three words to emphasize

her point.

It's almost as if I'm befuddled. I have no clue what she's talking about at all. I burst out laughing. Alice has always had a flair for the dramatics, but this just ridiculous. "Merlin's beard, Alice. What are you going on about? You very well know that I've only ever slept with one boy and have only kissed another handful. If at seventeen that constitutes as a slag, I know plenty of people who a new derogatory term will have to be invented for.”

“That’s such bollocks, Rose. Every boy knows how you get around,” she sneers condescendingly.

“You are very much mistaken there, Alice. Every boy knows that if they even hint they’ve been anywhere near me, you’d be up for a shag because you’ve been a jealous cow ever since I went out with Lysander.”

She crosses her arms defensively. “I do not. Why would I ever want your sloppy seconds, anyhow,” she mumbles, eyes firmly plastered to the toes of her shiny patent Mary-Janes.

Her leggy brunette friend cocks her head to one side and taps her chin. “Alice, you kind of do though. You just hooked up with what’s-his-face, that Ravenclaw, because he said he kissed Rose back in fourth year just last night.”

Alice goes wide-eyed and her face flushes scarlet. “SHUT UP, BRIDGETTE! ARGGGHHH!” She throws her arms up in the air and stomps off.

“Wait. Was I not supposed to say anything?” Bridgette yells, running after Alice.

Her blonde friend shrugs and unattaches herself from the wall. “Rose, don’t let anything Alice says get to you. She’s a little delusional nowadays. She has been since Lysander chose you over her. Try not to take her antics too seriously.”

I just nod dumbly and watch her slink away. I shake my head slowly to myself. _People these days. They’re all mad. Every single one of them._

           

As my day goes on, the events just keep getting weirder and weirder. At dinner, I’m sitting at the Gryffindor table with Roxxie trying to enjoy my meal while she tries her absolute hardest to get dirt on mine and Scorpius’ relationship. Alice was right though. Our lunch work date definitely did not go unnoticed. As much as I love Hogwarts, I can't wait to be free of it's very small, over-observant bubble. Unlike some of my other cousins, I do prefer to keep my private life private, and having the entire Great Hall speculating on your relationship status is quite unsettling.

I manage to distract Roxxie with a retelling of the showdown between Alice and I. She got a real laugh out of that one.

"I don't know why she attacked you. Everyone knows she's the easiest lay next to April Rhodes in Slytherin, and if they even mention knowing you she's going to fuck them. It’s just common knowledge," Roxxie snorts, taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

"That's exactly what I said," I exclaim, motioning a chicken leg in her direction. "And then her dumb friend agreed with me and she got all huffy and stormed off."

"What a cad. That one has a couple screws loose, I’m sure. Speaking of screws loose,” She peers at me from her peripheral and the corners of her lips tug up into a sly smile. “What has gotten into you and Malfoy lately? I feel like there’s more and more stories flying around about the two of you each and every day.”

“Well, if you must know, last night we decided to be friends of sorts. Also, we’re partners in Charms and that’s why we were having lunch. Nothing more, I promise. I’m sure you heard way worse. There’s also more I need to tell you. I just can’t do it here.”

“Four Poster sesh later, yeah?” Roxxie asks, her eyes now locked on someone behind me.

“Of course. I have some homework to finish up anyways. It also appears that there is someone that clearly has anchored your attention. So I’ll leave you to that.” I start gathering up my bag, preparing to head to the library.

“Alright. See ya later, babes. I am really interested in hearing about you and the beautiful, yet moody blond, but Merlin, there is a tall, dark, and handsome Zabini over there that just got dumped that I would love to sink my teeth into.” She waves somewhat dismissively with a determined look in her eye.

I finish gathering my belongings and turn to walk down the long aisle between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. I spot Scorpius as I walk by and I reach out and playfully pull one of his permanently disarrayed blond locks. His head whips around his left shoulder and sees me. I poke my tongue out at him and he shoots me a wink. My heart stutters a bit at the gesture. _What the bloody hell is with that?_ I practically jog the rest of the way out the hall.

To save on time, I use a portrait shortcut I discovered a few years back. I reach out and flick the fly out of an old witch's soup which causes the portrait to swing open. The passage is dark but I've walked through here many times before so I don't bother lighting my wand.

A few minutes later, I'm nearing the passage exit when I trip over a large mass in the middle of the walkway. My feet entangle in a sizeable square of fabric and I fall face first to the floor. I gently test out my limbs to make sure I haven't broken anything. Everything feels like it's in working order, so I roll over to my back to check out what in the bloody hell I tripped over.

A familiar dark-haired head pops out of thin air, followed by a vaguely familiar blonde head. They both appear to be nothing but floating heads. The air around them seems to shimmer and shift.

"Oi! Watch it, Rosie! Some people are a little busy here." Albus yells, his head nodding towards the pretty transfer girl. He's silently screaming for me to get out of there as quickly as possible. The girl looks like she's about to die of embarrassment. If I were a perfectly decent person and this weren’t someone I’m related to, I would have most definitely walked away, but alas, I am not and Albie is my cousin, and I really would much rather make him feel as uncomfortable as possible for my own selfish pleasure. It’s much too funny of a situation to let it pass me by.  

“Well, well, Albie if I had known that you were going to get to snog in my secret corridor before me, I would have never shown it to you in the first place, but congratulations are in order because she is extremely pretty.” I wave to the blushing blond who is trying to surreptitiously readjust her dress shirt and neck tie.

Albus chuckles and runs a hand through his already messy hair, “Yeah, Rosie like you could get a boy to come make out with you.”

“Excuse me, I could get many a boy who would gladly snog me in my secret corridor," I scoff.

"Like Malfoy?" Albus sneers.

I blush furiously, silently praying that the dim light of the corridor hides my embarrassment. "Why would I ever want to be alone with Malfoy in a dark, secluded place like this?"

"Oh come off it, Rose. I've noticed the way you two have been pawing at each other lately. Even Kiera has noticed and she's only been here a couple of weeks. Right, Babe?"

My gaze flicks toward the pretty blonde still clutching the invisibility cloak to her chest as if it could help her disappear into the bricks of the wall. She's obviously mortified about being caught in such an intimate situation with my cousin, and now even more so by being dragged into the increasingly popular topic of my love life.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it pawing, but you do seem to stare at each other an awful lot," Kiera squeaks out, staring at the floor.

“We do not stare at each other,” I screech, crossing my arms across my chest defensively. “Maybe only a little,” I mumble to the floor.

“Aha, there it is. The truth finally comes out.” Albus slings his arm across Kiera’s slender shoulders, causing her to loosen her death grip on the cloak and lean into his body. “Rose, we all notice that there’s something going on between you two. We’re not blind. It may not be what we perceive it to be, but there is something there.”

“There’s nothing going on. We’re just Charms partners.” I shrug, hugging my arms tight around my body. I wish I could say that and know that it was the absolute truth. I hate lying to Albus, but I honestly don’t know what to make of the mess that is mine and Scorpius’ relationship.

After his confession last night, my mind has been reeling. I may have been a little hasty in my decision last night, even if it was only to attempt at a friendship. I can’t control my feelings when I’m around him. Everything that is occurring inside me, is displayed brazenly across my face when I talk to him. Most people wouldn’t think this is a problem, but I’m so used to being in control of every situation I’m involved in that this is quite alarming for myself. Who the hell harbors a crush for five flipping years anyways, and how could you like someone and treat them the way he’s treated me all through school? I just don’t understand that boy. He gives me such a headache just thinking about him. I massage my temples with my fingertips, lost in thought.

“For someone who’s only your Charms partner, just the mention of his name has put quite the serious look on your pretty little face, Rosie Posie,” Albus mumbles through a yawn, arms reaching high above his head, stretching out his tired limbs. "Any who, as much as I'd like to sit here and chat about a certain best friend of mine and your very puzzling relationship, I have a very pretty girl that needs escorting to her dorm." He plants a sloppy, playful kiss on her cheek. "Nighty night, Rose."

Kiera throws a gentle wave over her shoulder. "It's nice to finally meet you, Rose. Hopefully, next time it won't be under such awkward circumstances.

"Night, Alby. Kiera. See you two in Charms, and behave. No more snogging in other people's secret corridors," I say in return.

"No promises," Albus chuckles as they disappear into the dim light.

I decide to forgo the library. My body and mind is exhausted, and besides, I can get just as much done from the comfort of my own bed as I can sitting in some dusty old stacks.

The Gryffindor Common Room is crowded at this time of night, lots of people milling about chatting with friends, doing homework, or just enjoying the coziness of the room. I make a beeline for the girl's dormitory staircase, not exactly in the mood for socializing. Unfortunately for me, Freddy does not feel the same way. At the sight of me, he leaps from his overstuffed chair and blocks the entrance. I'm still peeved about how he basically yelled at me in front of the entirety of Hogwarts, and I honestly don't want to deal with anything else concerning Scorpius tonight. My brain is overloaded with him as it is.

"Rose, can we talk?"

I sigh, knowing when Freddy has something on his mind you have no choice but to hear him out or he will hound you for days. Those few days when he found out that I was had slept with Lysander were the absolute worst, not one moment of peace was to be found until I let him get his two cents in.

"Alright, Freddy. Let's hear it." I cross my arms, defensively.

"Look, Rose. I'm really sorry about yesterday. I acted like a real prat. I should never have jumped on you about Malfoy. You know I can be a tad defensive when it comes to my favorite little cousin. I've just heard stories about that ferret and his long line of broken hearts and I didn't want you to join them or be taken advantage of you. I'm sorry, Rosie. I went about it the wrong way. Can you forgive me?" He stands there with his hands sheepishly in the front pockets of his trousers.

Well, this is not at all what I was expecting. I stand there, my mouth agape. It seems our Freddy has done some growing up. "I appreciate your apology, Freds, but next time when you want to look out for me remember that I'm 17. I'm not exactly your little Rosie Posie anymore. I am capable of making sound adult-like mature decisions when it comes to the opposite sex, and before you even try to ask, Scorpius and I are friends, sort of, and we're also Charms partners. If that changes, and I don't foresee it happening in the near future, you'll be one of the first to know." I lean into him and give him a big squeeze. He hugs me tighter and rubs my back like he's always done.

"Alright, Rosie, I will try my very best not to go into over-protective big brother mode whenever boys are concerned, but I make no promises." He throws his hands up in a mock sign of innocence.

"If you'll excuse me, dear cousin," I proclaim, wriggling around his muscled frame to the staircase, "I'd really like to go up to my dorm. I'll see you in the morning." I start jogging up the steps, my bed calling my name.

"You're lucky to have me here another year," Freddy yells up the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah. If you say so," I laugh to myself.

The dorm is empty, just like I left it this morning. All the other girls must still be out enjoying the nice autumn night. I guess Roxxie will just have to wait for another time to hear all the details on the occurrences in the Astronomy Tower. I get comfy and change into my pajamas, pulling my heavy book bag into bed with me. As soon I get squared away in my mountain of pillows and spread my Transfiguration essay out before me, I’m hit with a wave of fatigue. This day has been entirely too long. I can feel myself nodding off with each word I try to scribble down. This just isn’t productive at all and my grade will probably suffer anyways if I continue on like this. Frustrated at my body for not being able to keep up with my rigorous study habits, I decide it’s best to just put the homework away and get a bright and early start tomorrow.

I repack my bag and roll over to turn my lamp off when I’m struck by a small, enchanted airplane. It keeps poking at me until I grab it out of the air and read it. On the message, is a cute little drawing of a balcony, which vaguely resembles the Astronomy Tower, overlooking a sea of stars. The magical twinkling stars swirl around until they form two words, “Goodnight, Rose.” It’s the cutest drawing I’ve ever received, and in the corner is a tiny signature, Scorpius Malfoy, and even smaller than that reads, “A.K.A. Scorp.” I gush and clutch the note to my chest. _He used my nickname I gave him._ Sometimes he can be such an arrogant little toerag, and then others he’s the absolute sweetest. I just can’t wrap my head around it. He’s got to be the most confusing creature I’ve ever met. My eyes start to droop close and my head does that weird little bobble thing it does when I’m fighting sleep. Just before I completely drift off, I have a realization that this is the point in every single story I’ve ever read that if the heroine falls asleep thinking of her hero, it’s too late to turn back now. She’s already falling for him, and that’s exactly what I did: fell asleep with an enormous grin on my face thinking about my blond shaggy-headed, stubborn, insufferable, sweet, dead sexy Charms partner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very very sorry about being gone so long guys. The past few months, well five to more precise *internally cringes* (I’m an awful person, I’m soooooo sorry for having you all wait so long,) have been so busy. I got a job and I made the extremely hard decision to take off school and I just honestly haven’t had the motivation to write. I didn’t want to put out some lackluster chapter and disappoint you all, so instead I did an even worse thing and make you all think I’ve abandoned you. Any who, let me know what you guys think or just yell at me for being gone for so long. Reviews do really help my motivation, just a little fyi. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and have an awesome day!


End file.
